The Most Epic Race Ever
by WeirdBaritonePlayer
Summary: The Gods made a deal with the demigods to hold back every monster in Tartarus if two of the seven demigods race around the world. Why was Poseidon so nervous when Percy's name was pulled? Why can't Percy touch water? Will Jason and Percy survive the race around the world? The race is based off of the show, The Amazing Race.
1. The Drawl and a Watery Accident

**I own nothing! Also, I just want to make this clear. This is not Jason/Percy. Only bromance will occur. This is based off of the show "The Amazing Race".**

The Seven were all laughing around a table in the Poseidon Cabin. Since it was the one that was mostly empty, (without creepy statues staring at you) they were using that one.

Yes, even Leo found his way back on Festus.

"Have you ever changed, Percy?" Jason raised an eyebrow at his cousin, who was right now being, well, Percy.

"I wear a different shirt ever day!" the son of Poseidon shot back playfully.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth shook her head.

"I take that as a no, then?" the son of Jupiter looked to Annabeth.

"Definitely a no." the daughter of Athena nudged the son of Poseidon.

"Is that meant to insult me?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," the rest of the Seven chorused cheerfully.

The son of Poseidon cursed.

That was when a blinding flash of light surrounded them, and they appeared to be falling.

Picking themselves up, they groaned and looked around. They were on Olympus. The Olympus Annabeth designed.

"Greetings, demigods," Hestia welcomed them to the throne room; she appeared to be tending to her hearth.

The Seven nodded respectfully.

"We have brought you here to make a deal with you." Zeus bellowed.

"What sort of deal, Lord Zeus?" Annabeth looked interested.

"I will hold every monster in Tartarus. They wouldn't be able to attack you." Hades was also there.

"What do we have to do?" all of the demigods couldn't believe their ears.

"You will draw lots from this bowl." Zeus waved his hand; a bowl full of slips of paper appeared before them. "The first two names to come out will be the subjects."

"To what?" Percy demanded.

"We will explain that after the lots are drawn. Now, demigods, swear on the River Styx that you will complete the task at hand." the Lord of the Sky ordered, twitching at his nephew's rudeness.

"We swear on the Styx that we will complete whatever task you want of we are chosen." the Seven deadpanned. What sort dangerous task is this?

"Wonderful!" Aphrodite squealed.

Piper blushed in embarrassment at her mom's antics.

"Now, Annabeth dear, could you please choose a piece of paper from the bowl?" Athena has been EXTREMELY friendly with her daughter ever since the...incident.

The daughter of Athena closed her eyes and reached her hand into the bowl of names. She carefully lifted a name out before unraveling the slip of paper.

"What does it say?" all of the gods were on the edge of their seats.

"Jason Grace." Annabeth deciphered after a minute of trying to defeat her dyslexia.

"Jason," Zeus beckoned.

"Yes?" Jason moved forward nervously.

"We will tell you after the next lot is drawn." the Lord of the Skies stated.

"Let my kid pick next." Ares demanded.

Frank reached into the bowl blushing furiously at his father's antics.

"Percy Jackson." he announced.

"Great," Percy trudged forward to join Jason.

"Wait! This cannot work!" Poseidon gripped the handles to his throne.

"Why not? Do you not want your son to go?" Zeus arched his eyebrow.

"I, er, just fear that they will not get along well enough to complete the task! You know how we get along! It may have passed down to them!" the god of the sea stated.

"Percy does have the worst luck." Leo stated.

"Tell me about it." Hazel responded quietly.

"They already swore on the River Styx. They also worked well together on the quest." Zeus told his brother off.

Poseidon winced before mouthing _I'm sorry_ to Percy.

The son of Poseidon only nodded in understanding.

"As a trade for holding back the monsters, you two will be entered in a race around the world. You'll have to complete different challenges that have to do with whatever country you are in, and, basically, have fun!" Aphrodite squealed.

Jason looked over to Percy. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Hold up." Percy made the time out sign. "If this is a race around the world, wouldn't that include flying?"

"I swear on the River Styx to not shoot whatever plane you are on out of the sky." Zeus deadpanned.

"Thanks," the son of Poseidon let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding.

Hazel raised her hand. "Wouldn't this appear on a...what do you call it again?"

"TV?" Frank supplied.

"Yeah, a TV?" the daughter of Pluto looked interested.

"Yes, yes it will." Athena answered.

"I'm going to go lock up all of those monsters now." Hades waved to his daughter before disappearing in a bright light.

Everyone blinked.

"For someone so dark, he can have a light so bright," Apollo muttered. "That rhymed! I feel a haiku coming on..."

"Quick explain everything before he can get started!" Artemis motioned for everybody to hurry up.

"Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo will all appear in front of a TV in the Poseidon Cabin. Jason and Percy will be at a hotel near the race area." Zeus hurriedly made them disappear in a bright flash of light.

No god wanted their kid to suffer through an Apollo haiku.

Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Piper all fell onto a sofa in front of a TV.

"What do we do now?" Frank looked at the other demigods.

Annabeth shrugged. "I guess we should turn on the TV."

LINE BREAK

Percy and Jason collapsed in their hotel room. They had finally found their room after running around trying to find the number of the room the gods booked for them.

"I'm guessing that this will be the only time the gods get us a hotel on this race thing." Jason grinned as spread out on HIS PERSONAL SIDE OF THE ROOM.

They had made it clear: Percy's side is the left, Jason's is the right. If they ever crossed the boundary there would be war.

"Yeah," Percy stared out of the window.

"Why did Poseidon freak out when your name was chosen?" the son of Jupiter approached the son of Poseidon, on his side of the room.

"Dude, you're on my side of the room." the son of Poseidon glared at his cousin.

"I just want to know why." Jason made a peace treaty.

"Genetic stuff." Percy answered shortly.

"Like what?" the son of Jupiter raised an eyebrow.

"Just stuff in general." the son of Poseidon was not going to answer that easily.

"Care to explain?"

"It's just, my Dad told me telepathically that there will be a lot of water on this thing." Percy answered.

"You like water. You're a son of Poseidon." Jason really didn't get it.

"For a child of Poseidon, water is a blessing and a curse." the son of Poseidon vaguely explained it.

"So," Jason picked up a water bottle that the hotel provided. "What would happen if I do this?" he poured the water on the unsuspecting son of Poseidon.

"JASON!" you could here that echo for miles.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Hazel, and Piper were on the sofa; Piper had the remote in her hand. Her finger was on the power button.

Then, they heard this. "JASON!"

"Is that" Frank pointed in the direction the sound came from. "Them?"

Annabeth swallowed. "I think so."

LINE BREAK

"Oh," the son of Jupiter swallowed, looking the son of Poseidon up and down. Percy was now on the floor. "That's what you meant."

**Review! Tell me what you think! I don't know if people will like this story...reviews will gladly be answered!**


	2. Dublin, Ireland

**I own nothing!**

**purplicouspolkadot: Thanks! I wan't sure if anyone would like this story...**

**Guest: I'll write again, but sometimes I might not know when I'll be able to update. Is that okay?**

**WARNING: MANY MORTAL OCS IN THIS CHAPTER. (THE OTHER TEAMS)**

Once Percy was back on his feet (which took a while), the two demigods settled in for the night. Who knew what would meet them in the morning? They have never seen this TV show before (Chiron said no), so how were they supposed to know what was in store for them.

"The gods said that there would be a lot of flying."

Jason could just hear Percy's pout. "So? I quite like flying."

"That because you're a son of Jupiter." Percy retorted. "It's not so enjoyable for me."

The son of Jupiter smirked. "That I know."

"How?" the son of Poseidon kind of looked freaked out now. Was his cousin a stalker?

"I could see it in your eyes whenever we were in the air on the Argo II." Jason explained.

"Nobody's ever noticed..." Percy suddenly felt extremely insecure.

"I have."

"Great."

"Let's just get some sleep." Jason turned over and fluffed his pillow.

"Yeah," they went to sleep for the night.

LINE BREAK

The rest of the demigods all crowded around the TV. It was about to start...

Then, the TV lit up with life. The host, Phil apparently, started talking. "Eleven teams are in the bus below, heading for the start line in Boston, Massachusetts. Each team has two people, and those teams will, quite literally, race around the world." the camera flips to two pictures of a mortal couple. "These are Fern and Chuck. They are married from Kentucky." it flipped again. "George and John, brothers from Oregon." again. "Isaac and Penelope...Perseus and Jason...Tricia and Alexandra...Nathan and Richard...Cassandra and Jordan...Hannah and Madison...Trey and Bob...Errin and Christopher...Amber and Gretchen..." he finally finished.

"So, were these mortals also forced into this, or..." Leo trailed off.

"I think they came on their own accord." Annabeth pondered. "The prize is a million dollars after all...You know mortals...they can be like the Stolls at times..."

LINE BREAK

"Behind me are your bags that you packed earlier, along with your first clue. Ready?" Phil looked around at his contestants.

They all seemed to know exactly what they were doing...except for two...

The cousins: Jason and Perseus. They looked at the other contestants weirdly.

"What are they doing?" Percy hissed to Jason.

"I think they're getting ready to start." Jason whispered back.

"I thought we were ready." the son of Poseidon looked way more oblivious than when Annabeth first kissed him.

"Well, I guess we have to look the part to." the son of Jupiter got into the ready position before looking at Percy. "For dramatic effect."

Percy sighed before copying Jason's position. "I just wish that Phil would stop calling me Perseus..."

Jason laughed.

"...GO!" Phil shouted. The race had begun.

All of the contestants ran over to their bags.

"What does that say?" Percy was looking at the clue weirdly

"I don't know, dude." Jason looked equally confused.

The mother and daughter team, Amber and Gretchen, jogged over.

The mother, Gretchen, looked concerned. "Are you two all right?"

"We're as all right as we ever are." Percy gave them a reassuring grin.

"You guys don't appear to be starting." Amber copied her mother's expression.

All of the other teams were gone by now.

"We don't want to slow you down." the cousins stated in unison.

"We want to help," Gretchen pleaded.

"It's just..." Jason sighed. "Fine, our fathers kind of forced us to do this. Secretly," the son of Jupiter leaned forward. "We didn't even reach the age limit." he laughed. "We also both have dyslexia and ADHD. I also recently learned that Percy here can't touch water without something funky happening." Percy threw him a stank look.

"Oh," Amber crossed her heart. "Would you like us to read the clue for you?" she offered.

"Yes, please," Jason passed her the clue.

"Travel to Dublin, Ireland and find you next clue in the Rotunda Hospital." the daughter passed the clue back.

"Alliance?" the son of Jupiter asked hopefully.

"Alliance," the two teams charged to the streets.

"Percy," Jason looked at him. "We both need a New Yorker right now. Work your magic!" Jason stepped back and covered his ears. "I suggest that you two do the same.

Amber and Gretchen clamped their ears shut just in time. An earpiecing whistle rang through the city. It was the universal sign for I want a cab now.

Two cabs immediately shot up, eager for business.

"Thank you!" Gretchen and Amber called to the two demigods as they hopped into their cab.

The two demigods smiled and nodded before going in their taxi too.

"We need to go to the nearest airport." Jason grinned wickedly.

"Do you have some fancy trick up your sleeve?" Percy raised an eyebrow once they set off.

"As a son of Jupiter," the son of Jupiter whispered so that the mortal taxi driver couldn't hear. "I know the earliest flights with connections."

"And I still don't like flying."

"I know you do."

**Tell me how I did this time! Also, I will ask you this one question. Feel free to answer it in the reviews.**

**Why do you think Percy can't touch water?**

**Who knows? Maybe if you guess a really good idea, I might mesh it in with my current one!**

**Review! Why do YOU think Percy can't touch water?**


	3. The River Saile

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY. I GOT A CONCUSSION.**

**I own nothing!**

**Also, I HAVE ANOTHER ACCOUNT. It is LadyofStarClan. Please check it out if you like this story! There are many more on that account! (It's older.)**

**Silena4Kane: That was not what I had in mind, but good guess!**

**purplicouspolkadot: Neither of those were what I had in mind, but good guesses! Also, thanks!**

**candycrum: Yeah...sorry...**

**EquineLover55: Thanks! I've been having this idea swirling around in my head for, like, a year, but I didn't know which fandom to use! XD I will probably do one of these for all of the fandoms I like. Also, about the romance issue. I totally understand you. ;) Jason/Percy sucks.**

**Snapple3077: Not quite...:)**

**THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE TO ANYBODY!**

The other five demigods sat on the couch with a very confused expression on their faces.

"Annabeth..." they all turned to her.

"No, I do not know why Percy can't touch the water." she looked promptly annoyed that Percy hadn't told her this. "Seaweed Brain..."

"Maybe we'll find out soon." Hazel suggested.

"But if we find out soon, all of the mortals will also find out." Annabeth pointed out. "Some might be clear sighted too."

"We can ask him when he gets back?" the daughter of Pluto corrected hesitantly.

"Yes,"

LINE BREAK

"We will never talk about that again." Percy stated once they exited the plane.

"Why? It was wonderful." Jason sighed teasingly.

"Whatever." the son of Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"So," the son of Jupiter looked to his cousin. "Another cab?"

"You're getting it this time."

"Percy..."

"Fine," another ear-piercing whistle cut through the air like butter.

A cab appeared immediately.

"The Rotunda Hospital," Jason stated.

The cab driver looked promptly startled. "Do you have a family...a wife..."

"No!" the two demigods shook their heads quickly.

The driver nodded slowly before taking off. Percy and Jason swore they heard him mumbling about teenagers under his breath and how they should be more careful before they...you know..." **(AN: The Rotunda Hospital is one of three maternity hospitals in Dublin.)**

"No," Jason blushed. "We're in a race."

"A race where teenagers can go to maternity hospitals normally?"

"Yes," Percy stated. "Wait, what does maternity mean?"

The question was left unanswered, but Percy could see be the cab driver and Jason flushing. He assumed it was technically an awkward question.

As they got out of the cab, the two demigods noticed a completely male team, Nathan and Richard, entering their cab.

LINE BREAK

"What is this?" Hazel asked as Nathan and Richard came up on the screen.

"It's like an interview. After the race, each contestant answers questions and stuff about it." Frank answered.

"I don't want to know their life stories!" Leo complained.

_"So, we're the classic gay-boy team." Richard grinned._

_"But we're not together!" Nathan added quickly._

_"Yes, we just want to say that there are some very hot guys on this race." the former winked._

Annabeth and Piper tightened their grip on their weapons. There was no way that they could get away with Jason and Percy.

That was when the interview switched to Percy and Jason. Perfect timing.

_"Let's get this clear." Jason started. "We are not gay."_

"Everyone nowadays have to announce if they are gay or not." Annabeth shook her head.

_"But Nathan and Richard were looking at us weirdly." Percy continued._

Annabeth and Piper gripped their weapons a little bit tighter.

_"Any idea what that means?" Jason asked._

_"No idea," Percy responded._

_Both males looked extremely confused._

"Seriously?" weapons forgotten, everyone face-palmed.

LINE BREAK

Jason opened the clue after five minutes of searching for it. With ADHD, it gets obvious where hidden things were, but they were confused when others didn't find it quite as easily. It was literally right in front of them.

At least they didn't have to go inside.

"Err..." Jason really concentrated on the clue for a while. "Travel...to...the...castle...of...the...same...name...as...the...city..." it took him a little while to figure out each word.

"You did better than I would ever." Percy reassured.

They ran back to the cab.

"Do you know where this is?" Jason questioned the cab.

"The castle of the same name as the city..." the driver thought for a minute. "Dublin Castle...yes I can take you there. You two are going to very random places."

"We know." Percy deadpanned.

It was a long drive to the castle. Or was that just their ADHD speaking?

"Are we there yet?" Percy asked once again after five minutes.

"No," the cab driver answered.

It went like this for thirty more minutes.

That was when Jason thought it would be a good idea to read the rest of the clue. **(AN: I took out the dots, so imagine that Jason is struggling to read this please.)** "This castle was founded as a major defense work on the orders of King John of England in 1204, not long after the Norman invasion of Ireland in 1169. It was finished in 1230, and resembles Norman ways. It uses the River Poddle as a natural means of defense. Only one team member may complete this task. Recite an old nursery rhyme about this river to King John. He will give you your next clue." the son of Jupiter looked at Percy.

"I'll do it." he stated.

"Wonderful!" Jason did not trust his memory.

But Percy didn't trust his either.

The two demigods got out of their cab, Jason staying with the other contestants not doing this task while Percy went to try to figure out what to do.

He eventually found a guy dressed as a king.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" the son of Poseidon mumbled under his breath.

"There was an old woman and she lived in the woods, weile weile waile." Tricia, one of the contestants started.

Memories flooded into Percy's mind. His mom had taught him this nursery rhyme as a kid, and he liked it because it had a river in it. Rivers meant water. He always loved the rhyme because of it.

That was when Nathan showed up. He looked like he wanted something, as Percy later reported.

"Have you figured it out yet? You've just gotten here. Do you want to work together?" the mortal questioned.

"Do you need help? This was one of my favorite nursery rhymes as a little kid." the son of Poseidon spoke the truth. He loved stories about water.

"Seriously?" Nathan's jaw dropped. "You know a nursery rhyme about the river Saile, or the river Poddle?"

"Yes," Percy looked at him with a confused expression. "I love anything that has anything to do with water."

"Can you help me?" he looked hopeful.

"How can I help you?" the son of Poseidon was puzzled.

"Um," Nathan thought for a moment. "What is an easy way to remember it?"

"Each set of lines follow the same pattern. If you understand the story, it becomes simple." Percy sounded very intelligent at this point.

"What's the story?" the mortal asked.

"It's about an old woman killing a baby." the demigod responded.

"That sounds...pleasant." Nathan wrinkled his nose. "You go first."

Percy nodded. "There was an old woman and she lived in the woods, weile weile waile.  
There was an old woman and she lived in the woods, down by the river Saile.

She had a baby three months old, weile weile waile.  
She had a baby three months old, down by the river Saile.

She had a penknife, long and sharp, weile weile waile.  
She had a penknife, long and sharp, down by the river Saile.

She stuck the penknife in the baby's heart, weile weile waile.  
She stuck the penknife in the baby's heart, down by the river Saile.

There were three loud knocks come a'knocking on the door, weile weile waile.  
There were three loud knocks come a'knocking on the door, down by the river Saile.

There were two policemen and a Special Branch man, weile weile waile.  
There were two policemen and a Special Branch man, down by the river Saile.

They took her away and they put her in the jail, weile weile waile.  
They took her away and they put her in the jail, down by the river Saile.

They put a rope around her neck, weile weile waile.  
They put a rope around her neck, down by the river Saile.

They pulled the rope and she got hung, weile weile waile.  
They pulled the rope and she got hung, down by the river Saile.

And that was the end of the woman in the woods, weile weile waile.  
And that was the end of the baby too, down by the river Saile."

**Review!**


	4. The Hill of Tara

**I own nothing!**

**purplicouspolkadot: Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**kamspanda8888: I know! When I first read it, I was like "Wha?"**

The king dude looked at him hard. As Percy later stated seriously, it was like he was looking deep down into his soul. Which has happened before, by the way, in case you were wondering.

Stupid Nico.

"That is correct," he stated, his accent dripping through his voice.

"Dude!" Nathan looked stunned.

"I told you I liked water." Percy drawled, receiving his next clue from the king dude.

"Can you stay?" the mortal pleaded.

"Of course, Jason would get suspicious if I left almost immediately." the son of Poseidon chuckled.

They found a nice shaded area down by the river to study the poem.

"How do you even pronounce that?" Nathan asked, pointing to a word.

"Um...I have dyslexia, I have no idea what you are pointing to."

"The part at the end of2 the first line in each stanza." the mortal elaborated.

"Weile and waile?" Percy spoke up, slowly pronouncing each word.

"Okay, I think I've got it." Nathan sounded confident.

"You sure?" the son of Poseidon asked.

"Yes," the mortal smiled a pure, genuine smile. "You can go on now, I suppose."

"Cool bro," Percy got up and left.

As the son of Poseidon left, he noticed that Nathan was finishing the poem in front of the king dude. The king dude gave him a clue afterwards as well. Smirking, Percy left the castle to look for Jason, feeling as if he had made a difference in the world.

And he had, in a way.

"Was it hard?" Jason asked after he saw his cousin.

"Not really," the son of Poseidon entered the cab.

"Then why did you take so long?"

"I had to help one of the struggling mortals!" Percy said the last part in a whisper so that the cab driver couldn't hear.

"You won't be able to do that forever."

"I know,"

They were silent for a while as the son of Jupiter took the clue and ripped the envelope to reveal the next destination.

"Um...this may take a while, sir," Jason looked at the next daunting task facing him.

"Take your time," the driver inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Go...to...uh...Cnoc na Teamhrach..." the son of Jupiter looked confused at the last part. "Did I mess up?"

"No, that's just old Irish." the cab driver seemed to recognize the place.

Two of the cabs in line left at high speeds. The two demigods noticed them, but didn't seem to get worried or annoyed with their cabbie.

"What does it mean?" Percy asked.

"The Hill of Tara." he set off.

"Why couldn't they just have said that?" Jason looked annoyed that he had to read the whatever. (read: clue)

"No idea." Percy shook his head.

LINE BREAK

"That was...interesting." Piper stated once it paused.

"Very," Frank agreed.

"It would be better if those guys weren't hitting on Jason and Perce," Leo sighed. "That is, like, so uncool."

"Did anyone figure out why Percy can't touch water yet?" Hazel ignored the son of the god of forges.

"No," Piper sighed.

"Something similar did happen in 2010. During spring, Percy told me that he couldn't touch the water." Annabeth brought up.

The other demigod's heads swung to meet her gaze.

"Do you know why?" the son of Mars questioned.

"He told me that something was wrong in his father's kingdom. In the Gulf of Mexico, to be exact." the daughter of Athena ellaborated.

Silence greeted the demigods once more. All that could be heard was Leo fiddling with his tool belt. He was looking for his mints. They always seemed to be there when they weren't needed, but when they were NECESSARY, they disappeared!

Poor Leo.

"Uncool..." he mumbled.

"What would be wrong in Poseidon's kingdom now?" Hazel looked confused.

Annabeth thought that over for a second. "There has been many polluted rivers running into the ocean. Farms, factories, and urban areas all contribute to the pollution of the water. Road salts, sediments, tar, oil, chemicals, fertilizers, manure, and a lot of floating litter. All of that stuff goes into the ocean. There is also the rumor that more oil has leaking into the Gulf of Mexico. That is probably why." she finished.

They were silenced once more when Leo finally located his mints.

"Yes!" he popped one into his mouth and pumped his legs on the couch.

Piper face-palmed.

"Well," Frank considered. "At least we know why Percy can't touch water."

"Can it also explain some of his mood swings?" Hazel asked. "Recently, he's been...off. Not Percy, I guess."

"Yes," Annabeth decided. "Yes it can."

**So, you have finally figured out why Percy can't touch water. Just review to tell me what else you want?**

**What do you want to happen at the Hill of Tara?**

**Review!**


	5. The Statue of JJ

**I own nothing!**

**RangerFantasy: Thanks!**

"So..." Jason watched a particularly interesting tree go past them in their cab. "What do you think is going on at this hill place?"

"I don't know." Percy looked particularly confused.

"And that is Percy's best answer for everything folks!" the son of Jupiter looked directly at the camera positioned at the front of the cab.

The arrived at the Hill of Tara only five minutes later, but to the demigods it felt like hours. They had changed their position about one million times and Jason even fell asleep once or twice.

"And we are here. Do you want me to wait?" the cabbie asked.

"Yes," the son of Jupiter nodded, not trusting Percy to be particularly polite.

"You're doing this one," Percy decided once the were outside.

The son of Poseidon, of course, had figured out what the task was after a few minutes of being bored in the cab. It took the entire car ride.

"What is there to do?" Jason looked at the guy dressed in fancy clothes near a lone cross on the summit of the hill.

"You have to qualify for high kingship, whatever that means." Percy stated.

"Let me see that," the son of Jupiter looked at the clue. "To qualify for this, I have to drink alcohol!" the son of Jupiter sighed. "I'm not 21."

The cabbie stuck his head out of the window, "They changed the drinking age to 18 a couple of years ago."

"Oh," Jason nodded. "Another downside for being forced to do this before we were that old. I don't think we can do this one."

"Then what do we do?" Percy asked.

The son of Jupiter looked at him. "We have to take a four hour penalty."

LINE BREAK

"The Gods aren't on their side right now." Frank noticed.

"You are right. It's not their fault that they are not old enough." Annabeth's eyes glinted. "Let's just hope that one of the other teams made a mistake. It would be bad for them to be beaten by mortals in the first leg."

The demigods nodded before noticing that the point of view changed on the screen.

It was Trey and Bob.

LINE BREAK

The two demigods watched another team come onto the hill. It was Gretchen and Amber, the team they had given a cab to.

"What's up?" Amber noticed them.

"We had to take a four hour penalty." Jason frowned, almost pouting.

"Why?" she looked generally concerned.

"We weren't old enough to drink ale." the son of Jupiter admitted.

"I see." Amber nodded. "Good luck,"

The two demigods nodded to her as she left.

"Now, I'm bored," Percy changed his position for the billionth time.

"Same," Jason sighed.

After four hours, they were sure that all of the teams had passed them. The man by the cross had come down and given them a clue.

"It's the Pit Stop." the son of Poseidon deciphered after a few minutes.

"I think I might be able to read faster than you." Jason took the clue from him. "The Pit Stop is at...the statue of J.J. on North Earl St., Dublin." he looked at Percy. "Do you know who J.J. is?"

Percy only shrugged. "The cabbie might know."

The got into the cab, and the cabbie faced them. "Where to now?"

"Uh..." the son of Jupiter stated. "North Earl St, Dublin. Particularly near a statue of J.J."

"I think that you might mean the statue of James Joyce. There is no statue of someone called J.J." the cabbie explained while taking off.

After what felt like centuries (to the demigods), they finally saw Phil standing on the mat.

"Percy and Jason," he looked at them. "You are the last team to arrive."

"We kinda figured that." Jason threw an arm over Percy.

"But Trey and Bob failed to complete the River Saile challenge and was eliminated instead of you guys." Phil stated.

Percy and Jason looked at each other.

They had only completed one out of the eleven legs, yet they were already narrowly escaping elimination.

That was not a good sign.

**Review!**


	6. In Between

**I own nothing! This chapter will not include the beginning of the leg. It will be set entirely in between legs.**

**purplicouspolkadot: That's a good idea! I'll definitely do that at some point!**

Jason and Percy sat in their own little corner of the tavern they were staying in for the night. Having arrived at 3:48 PM, they would be allowed to leave at 3:48 AM.

That was not a good thing. Besides the team eliminated, every other team was at least three hours ahead of them. And it was all because they were not old enough to drink ale.

The two demigods didn't want to think what Zeus would do to everyone if they were eliminated.

"Look at the bright side." Jason yawned. "At least there are no cameras."

Percy nodded. All of the attention was making him jumpy.

"So," the son of Jupiter continued, rolling over. "Where do you want to go next? If we pray to the Gods, we might get our wish."

"Greece." Percy answered immediately.

"Well, I'd rather go to either Italy or the Vatican." Jason answered.

"What's 'the Vatican'?" the son of Poseidon looked confused.

The son of Jupiter sighed.

"Don't leave me hanging?" Percy complained.

"It is a country that has about 480 residents..." Jason began. "It is located in Rome, and they are the most likely group of people to be able to speak Latin."

"Oh...so basically you want to understand what they are saying." the son of Poseidon nodded in understanding.

The son of Jupiter faced his cousin. "That is why you chose Greece, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well," Jason cleared his throat. "I'd rather stay away from anything that has to do with the quest..."

Percy nodded immediately. "Good point..."

"So," the son of Jupiter looked lost. "Where should we pray for the race to take us?"

"I don't know." the son of Poseidon shrugged. "But why do you say it so fancily? 'Pray for the race to take us' sounds like some hippie thing."

Jason on shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Uh...Cyprus." Percy answered.

"Why?" he looked rather surprised.

"...They speak some Greek their too..."

"How did I know..." Jason smirked.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Where would we want to go after that?" the son of Jupiter asked. "Latin is, er, kind of a dead language, and Greek is only basically spoken in Greece, Italy, and Cyprus."

"We could summon the power of Leo and go to Spain." Percy looked completely serious.

Jason stared at his cousin. "You've been spending too much time with him."

The son of Poseidon shrugged.

"United Kingdom maybe..." the son of Jupiter considered.

"But they don't speak Latin or Greek..." Percy looked incredibly confused.

"Percy!" Jason face-palmed. "By worrying about which countries speak Greek or Latin, you've completely ignored English!" he laughed.

The son of Poseidon blinked. "Oh..."

His cousin grinned. Classic Percy answer.

"But if I'm doing my geography correct..." Percy thought. "Wouldn't the U.K. be too close to Ireland? It would make no sense at all."

"Good point..." Jason answered. "There's always the U.S.A."

"But we just came from there."

"Canada? Australia?" the son of Jupiter shrugged.

Percy looked like he had an idea.

"Have you had an idea?" Jason inquired.

"The very western side of Canada. Hazel, Frank, and I travelled through part of it on our quest." the son of Poseidon answered. "So not only would we know the language, but also the way around."

The son of Jupiter blinked at his cousin. "You know, you're smarter than you look."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm still planning the next leg, so I felt like I should get at least something up.**

**Review!**

**Don't forget to check out my other account! (LadyofStarClan)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is not ending! ;)**

**But the sad thing is...the email account I put this fanfiction account on is expiring, and I have no backup email.**

**But I do have another account!**

**I will put this story on the other account, along with the beginning chapters. (None of my two accounts have ever gone out of exsistence, so I'm taking precautions.)**

**The entire story will go onto my other account.**

**What is the accounts name?**

**LadyofStarClan**

**I have a few other stories on that account, and I do not expect that one to go away for a long while...hopefully. There is always the chance that disaster will strike. But hopefully not!**

**The story will have the same title and the same story. (No matter how long it takes to copy it onto a document.)**

**I will start copying the first chapter as soon as this is updated.**

**Please continue reading this story on my other account (the one above).**

**Thank you!**

**And farewell from WeirdBaritonePlayer. It is going to be entirely LadyofStarClan now.**

**Well, I do sometimes go on my sister's account and help her.**

**She's QueenoftheBlackOrder.**

**Please check it out!**


End file.
